


Ghosts' Lies

by WhatUGotThere_AKnife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Characters' death, English is not my first languege, Gen, Ignorants, It's my first fanfic, Keeps the hints :), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi comforts everyone in his own weird ways, Kokichi know lies, Kokichi sees ghosts, Kokichi tries to stop the killing game, Maybe tried to planned his own murder, Near Death Experiences, No one really likes Kokichi, No ship really intended, Nobody understand Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, kokichi knows the Mastermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatUGotThere_AKnife/pseuds/WhatUGotThere_AKnife
Summary: Kokichi wakes up in a closet where every begin...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 188
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	1. These chapters don't have name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and It's actually was inspired by Yesterday Upon The Stairs by PitViperOfDoom. You should check it out, It's really good.  
> I'm not so good at English sorry ;w;

Kokichi wakes up in a closet. It's really dark and narrow here and he doesn't like narrow place. So he struggles his way to push the closet open, hopefully It wasn't locked and jumps a little when there was already somebody outside of the metal closet. Kokichi finds himself staring curiously at the boy in funny clothes infront of him when he finally put a smile on his face and greet the boy infront of him. Is he really a boy or a girl? He doesn't care anyway. "Hey there! What are you doing here?" Like he can thinks of anything better to say in this weird situation. The person look nervous and glance away avoiding eyes contact, there are two black lines across from his eyes to the rear of his face. Is this a dream? "A-ah.. I don't know. I woke up in that closet.." - He said as his finger points to a closet next to the one Kokichi just came from - "I can tell that you're the same, right?" He finished that sentence now looking into Kokichi's eyes. "Yyyyyupp! Any ideas where we're at 'cause I don't know anything happened anyway." This seem like a dream. "I-I don't know either..." He looked uncertain. "How 'bout we introduce to each other first?" The shorter boy suggest with a smile still on his face and two hands behind his back like a habit. "Alright, me first then! My name's Kokichi Oma. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Your turn!" He continues. Did he look too comfortable? The other boy still with a look of uncertain introduce himself, "My name is K1-B0 but you can call me Kibo for short. I'm the Ultimate Robot. I actually want to know how do you look so careless in a situation like th-", "Wooaaa! A robot?" He cut the robot up short "I always wanted to touch a robot!" and then Kokichi reaches his hand toward the slightly alarmed robot as the boy steps back. "H-hey! W-what are you doing?" Kiboy stutters. It's amazing that a robot can get sweaty and nervous like this. What kind of robot is this? Kokichi questioned and get himself hype up as he start to chase the scared robot. "H-h-hey! Don't touch me! I thought you were a good person!" He yells as he runs away from Kokichi, avoiding getting touched. "Neeheehee~I am! Stop running so I can touch you!" Still running he yells back. "STOP! Please don't do that!" Kiboy yells. _**Rise and shine, ursine**_ .And then some kind of stuffed bears appear out of nowhere...

  
"Heeeyy! Wait for meee!" Kokichi chirps as he notice somebody is entering the room. Ah there are more people here now. "Please stop! Don't come any closer!" Kiboy pleaded. He wonders what would this scene look like. Must be very funny. He laughs at that thought "C'mooon! Wait up!" The little leader says in a cheery voice "Lemme touch your body a little! I've always wanted to be friends with a robot!" He then continues with slightly visible sparkles. "What? A robot?" The blond girl says looking a bit doubtful. "...What is it? Are you another robophobe?" Kiboy slows down to look at her. "That's enough! I have a recording function. If you make any robophobe remarks. I'll see you in court." He declares at her. "Wait...you're a robot!? Are you, for reals, a robot?!" She asks with that uncertain look on her face. The boy in some emo hat finally speaks up "A-are you... one of the Monokubs--", "Do not compare me to those toys! I'm not just any old robot!" then he introduce himself to them. That's not fair at all, Kiboy can't be the one who gets to introduce himself before him. With that childish face and that same smile he introduce himself. Here we go with Kibo's long lame introduction. "Hey, do robots have dicks?" Kokichi finally asks. "Do not ask ridiculous questions!" The robot answers seemingly annoyed. Do robots have dicks tho. "Neeheehee~ I only asked because your backstory is pretty flaccid for a robot." He says as he let his hand on the back of his neck again. Habit. The blond girl looks clearly confuse as she asks "Hey Kokichi? I don't really understand your Ultimate talent..." Should he lies? "Oooh, I'm just the supreme leader of an evil organization. That's all.", "What?" Visible confused, she says. "I gotta say, It's pretty impressive. My organization has over 10,000 members!" It's not a lie or the truth. "Seriously? The supreme leader of an organiza-", "Who knows? I'm a liar after all." Kokichi says playfully. "Huh? So you were lying just now?" She says with her dumbfounded face. "Well, I am the supreme leader of an evil secret organization. That's part was true" He's telling the truth, or that was the true story he remembered. "Geez... So were you lying or not?" She was annoyed enough. "Neeheehee, I'm not telling youuuu." He playfully answers. "Ah, by the way... What is the name of that organization?" It's the emo looking boy. It's a secret organization after all, It'll be lame if I tell him about D.I.C.E. He's clearly dodgeing the question, they finally give up when Kiboy chimes in "Just leave him alone. Everything he has been saying has been a lie." Well that's not true. He still telling a bit of the truth that's all. "He's a far more suspicious person than I am. That's for sure." Kokichi laughs at that, "Of course you're not a suspicious person, because robots aren't people, silly." The robot boy let out a sound of offended. He finds that was funny, he continues "Are you mad? Are you going to hit me with a rocket punch?". "I can't. I don't have that function!" well that's sucks "Awwww maaann, you're boring." He whines.

  
Two of them exit the classroom not long after Akamatsu and Saihara leaves. Kokichi walks down exploring the hall to meet a few more of them on the way. They talked and he keeps on exploring anyway. There's no use trying to find the way out of this place either, he can be sure they're not some stupid stuffed bears catching all these Ultimate students from across the country to let them escape that easily. He catches a flint of messy white hair with really pale skin and a pair of absolutely white eyes? Even weirder that he can sees through the other's body. Curious, Kokichi makes his way to that person who look like didn't even notice or care that Kokichi was there. Kokichi stares at him, adjusting the closer look. How the hell did he even make himself see-throughable like that? The other person seems to notice Kokichi staring at him. His face was uncertainly as he looks behind and surround him and then look back to Kokichi's purple eyes. He was utterly surprised when they make eyes contact. He was even more surprised when Kokichi raises his hand to greet him "Hellooo, nice to meet ya!". The person looks around again, no one was there then he finally says with uncertain "You can see me? Like...actually see me?". Of course! Why wouldn't he? "Yeah, you're not that invisible y'know." Maybe this guy were ignored too much he thought nobody notice him? There also might be a possibility he's talking to a- "Uh.. I'm dead." -ghost. How could it be? Is he being paranoid? Or is this just some weird dream? The smaller boy pinches his cheek for any possible pain.

**Ouch.**

This is not a dream after all. But this isn't making any sense? Kokichi's head was flooded with questions. The guy infront of him is waiting... waiting for what? A reply? He's dead right? It's clearly impossible for a alive people to see ghosts. Unless Kokichi himself was dead too... The fuck??? How? "Hey are you ok?" The person calls. It's can be a lie and this was all a prank! Don't fall for that Kokichi! He reaches his hand out to the taller boy, only to watch his hand go **through** the body? Dazed, he stares at his hand in disbelieve "How?" He asks, already knowing the possible answer to his own question. "I told you, I'm dead. You can't touch a ghost when you're still alive." The person float up in the air and make the ta-da gesture. "Ah, anyway, I'm Komaeda Nagito." He informs. "I'm Kokichi Oma." So they're introducing themselves huh? "What do a ghost like you doing in this kind of academi? Kokichi asks while looking around to spot any witness. He would sounds like he's talking to himself if any of them walk pass but couldn't see the ghost. Kokichi won't want that. "I'm the dead practicipant from the earlier killing game." Nagito answers. What? "Killing game? Why are you here? What do It have to do with this academi?" Is this where the next killing game take place? Wow, what is he doing here? "Looking at your face I can tell you've already figured out the answer. Smart." Nagito bends down to look at Kokichi in the eyes and tell Kokichi about the killing game named Danganronpa. Kokichi doesn't sure whether to trust or not to trust the event that happens infront of him. Is he really going crazy? He doesn't know anymore. "That's a lot to take in huh? Welp, you better get to the gym since It's often where we all met in one place." The floating boy says as Kokichi's Monopad's screen shows those Monokubs informing everyone to go to the gym. "I'll follow you anyway. Everybody else from the earlier game that died has left, there's only me sticking with this game and you seems chilled with this killing game too, haha."

Nagito follows Kokichi on the way to the gym. Open the door, he saw some of the students he's met before going to the gym. The students doing their things in there until all of us are here. All sixteen students are going to practicipate a killing game. Maybe he'll have more advantage since he can see the dead. Kokichi would know who is the culprit if there're going to be a murder but he really does hope he won't get anymore ghost friend during this.

A sound of engine go across the room.

_**Rise and shine, ursine.** _

As on cue, all five weird looking robots appear around us. Everyone is so scared. Kokichi have his advantage, he know these are not going to do anything to them. He does like robots. "Whoooaaaa, so coooool!!" The supreme leader says in aww. He hopes he didn't look so weird but he really doesn't care. Kokichi hears Nagito chuckles near him but he doesn't turn his head to look at Nagito. He's just there, he won't go away anytime soon. Then Kokichi listens to whatever the Monokubs and Monokuma are saying about the game's rule that he already knew. This is just a "gameshow" where every practicipants kill each others or try to survive. He can have plans against that and stop the Mastermind soon.

_**.TRUST NO ONE.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Nagito in here because I like him. Also I do really want to write a fic where Nagito and Kokichi meets.  
> Chapters will be update once a week.   
> I don't intended to drop this fic so if I haven't update for a week then that means I forgot about it or also dead (maybe from Covid-19?) I'm Asian btw, Atua please protect me from this virus :") Anyway, you can give me a reminder in the comment if that happen.  
> There maybe some special days or when I'm in good mood therefore, you can have more chapters a week.  
> Ignore the horrible grammars please ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between Kokichi and Nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm late for updates. I'm so sorry.  
> I have improved my writing skill so It will look more decent. Thank you so much Ninaisthelina for your comment ;w; I seriously don't know what I would do without you.  
> I rewrited the chapter so I hope It's better now.  
> Ignore the grammars please.

Gokuhara found a manhole cover that hopefully is their way out of here. He leads them to garden where the manhole cover lie then lifts it up like picking up a feather after Kibo have tried so hard.

It’s still surprised Kaede even when Gokuhara visibly got that kind of body himself.

Himiko claims It’s was her magic that was helping him. It’s not that Kaede doesn’t believe Himiko but she can believes that magic isn’t real. By her words, Kaede can maybe tell Himiko do believes in magic, Kaede doesn’t want to irritate her friend.

She finds herself leading the group going into the tunnel that have a Exit sign.

It’s sure seem dangerous, but they’re all Ultimates. As long as they are together, every’s going to be work out. They can escape together.

They failed to escape in the first attempt. It’s okay, they can try again. Kaede can’t just give it up now and so are the others.

Second attempt also failed. They’re close.

Then the third.

The fourth.

The fifth.

The sixth times. They’re not even closer this time.

They tried again and again.

It’s eventually worn them out. They slow down. Most of them stop going.

No not yet.

“Everyone, please we can’t give up just yet!” the pianist tries “Let’s try harder this time! Together! We can’t loose hope now!” She continues.

_______________________

“Knock it off already.” Kokichi is so sick of this. Why does he even thought they could escape this place that easily?

“H-huh?” the poor girl replies.

“I told you so. You should’ve give it up when Monokuma vanished with those little bears of him. You should find hope at another place like this killing game.” Nagito isn’t helping “Although, I do love those hope you kids have now. Too bad, It was just a waste of time.” He drifts around Kokichi.

“You’re free to keep trying on your own, but forcing us to join you is basically torture.” Kokichi groans.

“T-torture?” another reply from the pianist.

“You know what really hurts?” the Ultimate leader says as he puts on some fake tears, making his face looks upsetting “Being denied the right to give up on something really impossible. You won’t let us give up no matter what we say, you have the moral high ground.” he pauses “Isn’t that sound like torture to you?” He continues.

“When you say we can’t give up, you’re not inspiring us. You’re strong-arming us!” Kokichi spits out at her as more tears creek out.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that…” her voice is shaking.

“Wow that’s harsh Ouma.” Nagito is floating at his left, now.

Kokichi sends him a glare at that. Didn’t he just throw him a punches of those kinds of comments earlier?

“Hey! Quit being so selfish you degenerate!” It’s that annoying girl again.

“I’m not being selfish… The others feel the same way, too…” he says.

“W-what?” Akamatsu stutters. “E-everyone?” she tries again.

A fit of tired whines come from the others hit her.

“P-please wait! We no can give up!” Gokuhara speaks with his broken English.

“You guys! Are you really ok with not getting out of this place!?” Momota tries to replace the mood.

“We should’t have to push ourselves…” Kokichi places his index finger infront of his mouth “Let’s just find another way out!” He pushes.

“You talking about the killing game, aren’t you?” Ding ding ding! Mr. Walking mistery gets it right.

“Oh, so you’re gonna interpret it like that, huh?” He says instead.

“W-what are you saying!? There’s no way can do the killing game!” Chabashira argues.

“Neeheehee! Calm down. Want some bubble gum? You can blow pretty big bubbles with it.” His hands follow the habit to the back of his neck.

“Oh hoho… Looks like this little degenerate wants his head be smashed into the ground!” like hell Kokichi would let her. He can be proud that’s he pretty slippery.

“S-stop, guys… we shouldn’t be fighting…” looks like Saihara tries his best to stop the arguing.

“Geez…” Hoshi sighs “We fall apart pretty quickly for a group that decided to friends and work together.” he says ironically.

“No… I’m sorry. This is my fault… I’m so sorry.” the poor Kaede feeling guilty of herself.

“No Kaede…” Saihara speaks.

“I-Idiot! What are you apologizing for!? It’s not your fault at all!” Momota yells angrily.

“Really? I think It’s Kaede’s fault.” Harukawa voices her opinion.

“H-huh… Why?” Momota tries to defend Akamatsu.

**_Bing Bong Bing Bong_ **

The sound coming from what look like a televison with a lot of speakers around it.

10 p.m is when Nighttime officially starts.

They climb back onto the surface.

Kokichi goes into the room which has a pixelized version of him on top of the door and locks the door.

“You pulled quite an act out there, Ouma. I didn’t expect you to cry like that right infront of them.” The ghost comments.

“It’s for dramatic effects.” Kokichi says casually “I can even cry more naturally if you beg me to.” he puts on a smug smile on his face.

“Nah, I’ll past.” Nagito replies.

He floats above the supreme leader as he lay on his bed, face to face from above.

They stare at each other for a minute when Kokichi speaks: “Should I trust you?”

“Why not?” Nagito answers “I’ve already dead. Why would I even gain from lying to you?”

“I mean, you’re mysterious as heck.” Kokichi says “ You came out of nowhere as a ghost when there’re barely any ghost around here.” he pause “ You keep rambling about hope and despair. That don’t even matter anyway. How should I trust you if you didn’t tell me some of the truth about you? Like how did you died in the past game? Are you a culprit or victim?” Kokichi continues.

“Ah, It’s nothing much. I died from suicide to carry on my plan.” He answers like It’s no big of a deal if he kill himself for a plan in a killing game. Kokichi didn’t expect that.

“Woooww, here I was, afraid you were a murderer but I don’t even know if this is worse or better.”

“Why would you afraid whether I’m a murderer? You took in the intimate of the killing game pretty calm earlier, you even seems to be trying to convince your friends to enjoy this killing game.” Nagito questioned.

“It was all a lie. I was against killing from the first place.” Kokichi answer honestly “I can’t tolerate the idea of a killing game. I’m only lying to hide weakness.”

If he really wants to end the killing game, Nagito would be much in useful. He’s not sure with Nagito’s mental stability if he really commited suicide to go with a plan but It would mean that he’s not likely disobey the plan.

Therefore, he wants to bring himself to trust him, in which he’s going to be trusted by Nagito. Kokichi can be honest with Nagito here because It’s not like the ghost could betrays him and spills the beans.

No one can possibly talking to the ghost by chances if Nagito for some reasons wants to throw him under the bus and ruin his plan.

“It’s weird that you saying all this to me if you’re not truly believe me.”

“I want to believe in you so I will be honest with you if only you’ll be honest with me too. Like a deal.” Kokichi says.

“So… That’s mean we’re friends?”

“Probably, if you want to call it like that. I’d like to call it like a deal.”

“Well… Deal then.” Nagito chuckle as he brings on his hand.

Kokichi also brings his hand to Nagito’s but can’t really touching it to make a shaking motion.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you read it :0 I couldn't imagine anyone would read my first fic and then continue to read its next chapters :0  
> It's awful, yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi was having a good time with Rantaro before it all turned to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for 2 weeks :"0  
> Quarantine ended in my country earlier than I expected so I have to get back to school and didn't have enough free time to write occasionally.  
> School sucks especially after a really loooong break. Maybe for about 3 months?  
> Anyway, ignore the bad grammars and try to enjoy this :> thank you.

Kokichi woke up before the morning announcement about an hour and went for the bathroom.

He finished fixing himself and walked out of the bathroom. Nagito was nowhere to be seen in his room. Kokichi figured he might be wandering somewhere in this school, he didn't need Nagito to be with him all the time anyway.

He wouldn't say he'd be lost in this shit kind of situation, the presence of Nagito do make his anxiety a bit less worse.

He do need to get a plan though. Better start by collecting evidences. The library would be a nice place to start investigate since the supreme leader accidently walk near the conversation between Saihara and Akamatsu yesterday and stood by, he weren't noticed by them even when he didn't try to hide himself. It's their faults for letting him overheard, not him.

They said something about setting the cameras in the library because that where Saihara found a mysterious door hidden behind a shelter of books which the detective assumed It's where only the mastermind would have access.

Saihara was already figure out the mastermind could one of the Ultimate students. Guess that's why he is the Ultimate detective.

_______________________________________________

Kokichi walk through the library and no cameras to be founded. Maybe they haven't set up the cameras yet, he took another glance around the old library and still find nothing. The smell of old books give him weird vibes but he ignored them.

He eventually gave up and made his way out of the library to investigate the other places and run into Amami.

The walking mystery gave out a small chuckle as he greets the smaller boy

"Ah, I didn't think I would run into you in this library. What are you doing here?" Amami gave him a weird look before his eyes scans through the room quickly.

"My beloved Amami-chan~ shouldn't I ask you the same question? It's rude to ask an evil supreme leader what he did in a not-privacy library, y'know~" Kokichi dodged the question.

Amami seems to noticed the dodging he just did, gave Kokichi a chuckle but kokichi spotted a bit of wariness in the green haired boy's eyes.

_Is he suspecting me? For what? He didn't know about the hidden door, right?_

"But if you want to know sOooOooo badly~ I would tell you about the deadly trap I set up just for you before the limited time run out and save us all. You'll be sacrificed but don't worry~ You'll forever be a hero in our heart." The small leader placed a hand on his chest. Faking a grateful face.

The taller boy laughed at that.

"You wouldn't though." Amami smiled, "You wouldn't have told me about your plan of murdering me if you're not sure I will cooperate."

"What?" Kokichi looks like he was offended, "What's make you assumed that I'm not going to murder you if you're not cooperating?" Twisted up a smile he continued, "What do you take me for? I'm a leader of a evil secret organization, reeeeemembeeeer? Of course I'll alway have backup plans if you decide not to go with it!" The leader finished confidently.

Another chuckle.

"You won't be worry about the time limit though. 'Cus I've got a better plan to deal with this kind of situation." Amami said like he knew this plan of his would work.

"Bold of you to think that your plan could ever be better than the plan of the Ultimate supreme leader! I bet It's a really shitty plan to begin with!" The little boy pouted.

"Buuuuut since you're so confident with this plan of yours. I wouldn't mind if you explain it." He turned to inspect his hand, put on an uninterested face, "Not that I care. There's no way your plan is better than mine! But It's so booooriiiing in this place anyway~"

"I'm don't think I can tell this to you.. Not now... It's a secret."

"Luckily for you! I, the Ultimate supreme leader loooooves secrets and gossips~" Kokichi pounced eagerly on his feet, most likely trying to pry for answers.

"Wow Ouma, you're really energetic for some one as small as you."

"Who cares? Spill the beans or I'll spill your brain!"

"You really remind me of my younger sisters." The taller boy hummed, "I have 12 of them by the way."

"You mean, me threatening to spill your brain reminds you of your sisters? Amami-chan reeeeeally have some nice sisters there~" Kokichi knew that this was just Amami attempt to distract him the previous topic.

If he that's determined then there's no use to try to pry for more answer. So he decided to go along with it.

"Nah, It's just how full of beans you are." Amami chuckles way too much.

"Do you want to hang out a bit? Y'know, go to somewhere else or maybe exploring stuffs." The taller boy suggested before Kokichi could pull out another remarks about his sisters.

"If you could make sure to entertain me every 10 seconds then how could I turn down my beloved Amami-chan~"

___________________________________________________________________

It was... rather pleasingly actually.

Kokichi got a painted purple fingers nails after hanging out with Amami for the afternoon exploring places and listening to Akamatsu playing her melody in the Ultimate pianist's lab. So weirdly peaceful.

Amami always look so pleasant everytime Kokichi pulls out one of his craps but chided him when he pulled out a prank that resulted more cleaning for Mom. Maybe the thing with him being the oldest brother of 12 sisters wasn't a lie.

____________________________________________________________________

Kokichi went back to his room to see Nagito casually flying in his room.

"Where were you all day?" Said the floating man.

"Hanging with a mysterious avocado. You?"

"Eh, ghosts' stuffs."

"Care to elucidate?"

"Nope."

"Almost forgot you still exist-- kind of?- when you were gone for a day." Kokichi smirked.

"Ouch." Said Nagito, looking offended then turn to smile at Kokichi, "But It's still better than to be invincible to everyone." He admitted after that.

"Of course It's better to be notice! Be grateful and spill all of your information to meeee~"

"Heh, nice talking to you." and with that Nagito quickly vanish into air. Ghosts' thingy.

"Hey! How dare you leave without permission from the supreme leader!" Kokichi yelled into air. Gratefully that the wall is soundproofed.

He slumped to his bed trying to fall asleep despite the constantly fear that scream at him not to let his guard down. He could be killed in his sleep or anyone could be killed while he was slacking in his bed. Not that he cares anyway.

Anyone's death or even his own death weren't supposed to keep him up like this. _But he does care about the others_ \-- no he doesn't. His only goal was to win this killing game by stopping the mastermind by whatever It's takes. Death weren't matter to him. Emotions weren't needed. Winning was the only thing mattered. That's the only way to get out of here, _to get all of us out of this hell..._ Only he needed to escape, those students can be left rotten in here, he wouldn't care.

That's enough of thoughts. Now he has to get some rests.

Closing his eyes doesn't helped.

Haha, silly Kokichi doesn't need to worry, he always have some tricks to do the job.

Turning several times to find comfortable spots... It didn't work. It's always didn't work when he tries that method, that's why he has plenty other tricks too!

He can be sure clearing is mind wasn't the best idea, he couldn't do it right now. Neither do the other nights so It's not necessary to get all panic here.

Counting sheeps somehow made him more awake than before.

Maybe It's would be more restful if he push away his thick blanket?... He pulled them back afterward.

Trying every ways he could think of but there's still no result he wanted.

Another night without sleeping is no big deal to Kokichi.

Beside, the Ultimate supreme leader doesn't need rests to be functional! He always's a ball full of lively energy whether with or without concealer.

With that, he let the night slip off slowly before his skin.

_________________________________________________

The next morning, Kokichi were going for the library after consumed half of his breakfast that Mom made for him.

He spotted Saihara and Akamatsu making their to the library ahead of him, carrying some objects he couldn't make out from a far away distance but he can guess that were those cameras they requested Iruma to make. They probably going to set up the cameras now.

Maybe It's not his time to show up yet. He will come back to check out before the time limit.

_________________________________________________

It's running out of time so Kokichi began to running to the library only to meet the other 4 already at the door.

Opening the door, the trio was met by Amami Rantaro's body lay lifelessly with a blood spilled scalp and a pink covered shot put ball near by.

Four of them noticed the clossing shuted bookcase by the time they found Amami's body lay poorly on the ground. Some of them scream at the sight as an anouncement were made.

_**A body have been discovered.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oumami vibes is strong in this chap :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50% of this chapter is Kokichi fighting with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my writing skill is getting better instead of worse.  
> Still haven't improved in English. Bear with me please...  
> Hah! I just made a pun!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Above Amami's dead body was another boy floating in front of Kokichi.

Saihara hurried to Amami's side to checked his pulses.

It's no use after all. Because the boy before everyone is already dead.

Kokichi took a glance at the shaking ghost. _He's dead even before found out his talent... Maybe he was lying?_

He probably haven't got over his death. Of course. It wouldn't be normal if someone get over their death so easily.

Sure, It's hurt to see someone who painted your nails were found dead in a library.

_It's your fault! How could you let Amami died if you could have stop wandering around?_

_You wasted time to find that Nagito and you still failed to find him! You already failed at the very first step!_

_How could you possibly stop the mastermind if you keep making mistakes like this? You're nothing but a **mistake**!_

His head were screaming angrily at him as he swallowed hard to drown out his thoughts. If his mind continue to cry at him, he'll probably end up yelling at everyone here and ruin all of his facade.

Clenching his teeth, the supreme leader tried to keep his mind at ease, replacing his thoughts.

_Pfft, why would I care if baka Amami got himself killed? It would be hilarious if I actually perceive guilt about Amami-chan's death! I haven't gave two shits about him, why now?_

_Quit It already! He is the one who can tolerate you and didn't have that look of displeasure when you're near! You like being with him and you let all of this happened to him!_

_Haha, nice try! I can't feel bad if I didn't care about him. In fact, I even glad that he's dead! Now that he's a ghost, he could be more useful than before!_

_...You're awful._

_Nee-hee-hee, the worst~_

Amami stared back at him then Kokichi realized he was staring at Amami instead of just a glance.

Everyone bursted through the door a moment ago before all the yelling of terror.

Monokuma disapeared after no one had claimed they drew the first blood and passed their opportunity to escape this place.

Kokichi fixed his gaze to everyone else.

The ghost already have that look of suspicious on him now that he hovered before him. Trying to catch his glance again.

Kokichi glanced at Amami again to let him know the smaller boy saw the ghost.

This resulted the now less-shakily but sweatier Amami.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask something then Kokichi nodded before him since nobody's looking at him. Kokichi already guessed the question and nodded at the given time even before that question is uttered out.

The floating avocado gave Kokichi a look of surprised.

"H-how? How can you see me?" He managed to ask.

 _Wow that's a really good question Amami-chan. I don't even know how myself._ -Kokichi couldn't voice out his thought. Instead, gave him a shrug.

The small leader looked briefly around the room before he mouthed **Who killed you?**

Amami's non-solid body went tense after that question. He guided his pointer finger to the Ultimate weeb.

"S-she killed me. Tsumugi Shirogane is the mastermind."

"Her?" Kokichi glanced at the blue hair girl.

The floating boy nodded briefly.

"She came out of that hidden door behind that bookshelf then killed me by that shot put ball after the earlier failed attempt of another shot put ball fell from the top of the bookshelf above me and it missed." The green haired boy's shaking is more violently as he spoke. "I-I was so shock that I didn't notice Shirogane was behind me.."

Everyone were scattered into places to investigate, Kokichi took another look around the area before making gesture for Amami to follow.

Amami obediented Kokichi to smaller boy's room.

Shutting his door, Kokichi looked back at Amami who is now dead and floating infront of him.

"You seems really like flying, don't you? I haven't seen you used your feets ever since you turned into a ghost."

Amami flinched at that last part. _Be more careful._

"Y-yeah... flying like this is somewhat comforting after you're..." The words stayed in Amami's mouth but Kokichi could already make out the words.

"Why so sad? You're not allowed to be sad infront of the supreme leader! To entertain him you have to atleast keep on a joyful face!" Kokichi pouted at the dead boy before him.

"Just get this over by telling me everything you know about how you were killed. Then maybe the game would end earlier than I thought." He continued, "I need more evidents to expose Shirogane. Although, to say that I was fully be convinced that Shirogane was the mastermind is a bolt consumption."

_But he's dead! Why would he lie about the blackened one and Shirogane being the mastermind? He won't gain anything by doing that!_

"I trust nobody. Not even dead people, Amami-chan. I need evidents from you." His mind kicked himself despite the smile on his face.

“Actually, I already told you all about everything I know in that library. Guess we can’t end this game that easily.” Amami shrugged.

_Awww man… The game would end if the mastermind died, right? Then why don’t-_

**_No no no!_ ** _No killing! You can’t be sure whether she was the mastermind yet! If you make any faults moves, It’ll lead us to an end._

_Wooooww I thought you were the one who said you believe Amami-chan? Never thought you would be like this~_

_Whatever, just don’t kill people. You were against murder, true? And did you just tease yourself?_

_Hmmm…What’s wrong with that? This already sounded like a conversation between two seperated person, so It’s not mattered anyway._

_…This is not normal. Like… At all._

_Whaaaat? This is totally normal! What are you talking about?_

_Are you sure you don’t have multiple personality disorders?_

_Nah, I don’t think so. You’re more like a minor morality part of me! You would keep me from doing stupid things. But boy! You’re so boring and weak! You can’t be a personality if you can’t even control me! I do whatever as I pleased and you could only yelling desperately in here like a helpless mom who couldn’t get her kids to stand still for just a second . It’s fucking hilarious!_

_Fuck you._

_Nee-hee-hee~ You mad now? How cute~_

_..........._

A sudden chime and an announcement took place after.

_Right! The photos! I totally forgot about it!_

"You...You don't think that she might destroyed all of those photos that have herself in it? She wouldn't dig her own grave like this since she is the mastermind." Amami's white eyes stared back at Kokichi's anmanthyst eyes.

"Hmmm... That'll probably prove that she is not the mastermind like you said if she actually didn't destroy it and It's haven't catched any glimpse of her." Kokichi said thoughtfully, "Thaaaaaaaatt's just a possibility. Maybe she'll play dirty and erase it all. But It could still be some helpful clues remain."

Kokichi walked to the door as he sensed someone was watching him.

He flinched and looked around his room. Examined every corners to find any hidden cameras. No cameras were founded

_Of course there would be some cameras since I was so popular! Maaaaaan, this room isn't safe either. Is there could be a place that I can escape the spotlights?_

_..._

_Voice, you've been awfully quite now that I need your help._

_..._

_Hey! Are you there?_

_..._

_What am I doing? Calling for for that annoying voice to come back? Ha! I don't need that me anyway! I can control everything juuuuust fiiiiine!_

Amami seemed to relize what the smaller boy's doing. He started to searching around aswell. Probably nothing again.

Kokichi gave up searching and darted to the warehouse where everyone supposed to meet there to see those photos.

==============================================================

_Keep It cool Kaede! Remember! You're not the culprit! You did not **killed** the innocent Rantaro Amami who is NOT the mastermind!_

_Don't let them know! They couldn't know-_

_...But everyone would die if they couldn't find out the blackened one... This is not a right to do to them..._

_B-be strong! Kaede! Y-you can do this! It's a right thing to do... It's to help Shuichi to get out of his cover! He can be strong without me..._

_Yeah! All for Shuichi!_

_S-so you have nothing to afraid! No one is going to die except you..._

There's no one's in the pictures. It'll probably make more sense if the pictures like this.

Ouma-kun is staring intesingly torward Shirogane-san. Kaede wondered what he found when he was investigating that lead such apearance.

She gave a look at Shuichi. Wishing him for the best before the Class trial announcement.

**It's time. She'll finally get what she deserve.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make this clear for y'all.  
> Kokichi didn't have multiple personality disorders.
> 
> These chapters are short but I'll try to get it more longer next time.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Don't forget to wash your hand often, drink enough water and stay at home!  
> Covid-19 is really dangerous if you didn't beware about it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 chapters in one week!  
> I've been trying to make up for the earlier skipped week.  
> Forgive me ;w;

Shuichi and the rest got into the elevator which appeared behind the fountain.

Yes. He was nervous.

But not just because he'd have to expose the truth, the fact that his friend Kaede might be the blackened one dreaded him more.

Shuichi pulled his damped collar to get a bit of air. He was sweating profusely as anxiety was crawling at his back.

Please. No. Someone please stop all of this.

The door to the class trial burst opened.

Students including the mastermind pour into the room as they claimed their named spots.

"Puhuhuhu! Everyone's ready?" Monokuma's laughter ringed across the room as the students look uneasy at each other, except for Ouma. He'd been glaring at Shirogane since they place their foots into the elevator, although the Ultimate Cosplayer didn't notice him.

Shuichi can't help but wondering what has happened between them. Ouma could be suspecting her. But It'll soon be cleared once she reveal her alibi which was her appearing at the dining hall.

"Let's the class trial begin!"

Everyone were completely silent for a minute before Ouma broke it.

"Since non of you know how to start a trial, I'd like to start It first for y'all!" Ouma's voice still have it's playfulness despite the cruel situation, "I am a Supreme leader afterall, I've asleast gone to a trial once or twice already!"

"You... You've actually went to a trial before?!" Kaede voice out from shock.

"Of course! Why would you ever doubt me, Akamatsu? I would _never_ lie to my beloved Akamatsu-chan~" Ouma gave an offended posture.

"A-alright..." Holding a conversation with him sure is taxing even for so possitive people like Kaede.

"Aaaanyway, let's begin, shall we~" The supreme leader chimed through the room.

"Welp! The culprit is Shirogane-chan."

"W-wh-what??!" Shirogane cried, "That was just plain uncalled for! Why me?!"

"Oh shut up, Plain Jane! I know you are the guilty one! You're the one who killed Amami-chan!"

"Nyeee, are you sure you didn't choose randomly out of laziness, Ouma?" Himiko sloppily chimed in.

"Obviously not! I'm not that lazy! Unlike you, Yumeno-chan!"

"Have you even investigated earlier, Ouma-san?" Tojo asked but in a tone like she was asking Ouma what did he do instead of investigating.

"Ouma-kun, you should've give us some evidences before jumping into a conclusion like that." Kaede joined the arguement.

Ouma's big purple eyes flicked onto the side before letting out a huff at Kaede.

"Fiiiiineeee, I'll admit. I was lying in term to get the culprit to show up." 

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Shuichi can see that Momota-kun was trying his hardest to keep up with the trial.

"How much of an idiot were you Momota-chan? Wouldn't it be weird if one of you agree to that obvious lie of mine? Therefore, we could find the culprit more easily ,don't you think?" He paused for a moment like he heard someone were talking, "Seems like this kind of method didn't work anyway."

"God damnit! Stop screwing around with your fucking lies! You twink!" The tone of Iruma's voice can say that she is very well pissed.

"Hmmm... Sorry, no can do that! Screwing around is what a supreme leader do! No surprise when a peabrain piglet like you couldn't know a thing as basic as that!" Ouma gazed to his hand.

"H-he-heeeeEEeEhhH~" Was she really just moan like that before everyone eyes?

"..."

Nobody said another word until that moan was over.

"Anyway! I still like to know whether Shirogane-chan is the culprit or not. And who know? She could be the mastermind we were looking for all along! Show your alibi Shirogane-chan~" The Ultimate supreme leader chirped as he was leading the trial again.

"The mastermind? You mean... What Saihara-kun and Akamatsu was talking about eariler?" Kiibo raised.

Shirogane was visibly perspired in the background.

"Yeah! What's all this mastermind thingy anyway?" Asked the astronaut.

"Yeah. There was a mastermind among us all students. Standing behind all this game." Kaede explained and Shuichi remained silence.

"Shuichi and I had made an experiment on the hidden door which was behind the bookshelf. It's leaded us to a conclusion that the mastermind might be one of us." She continued.

Is he supposed to be an Ultimate detective? What is he doing? Gone completely silence when all of your classmates is trying to find the culprit? That's not what detective would do.

But Kaede might be exposed. She'd get executed if he open his mouth.

Shuichi continued to quietly watch as loud voice that could be recognized as Ouma's booms again. Taking everyone's attentions.

How could Ouma do that? How can he still be so confident when all of them were surveying at him.

"Heyyyyyy! We were talking to a part where Shirogane-chan would inform her alibi, rememberrrrr? You guys loose focus faster than even a three years old kid!"

"Or maybe Shirogane-chan here don't have one~"

"He-hey! Why wouldn't I have an alibi? I'm plain obvious not the culprit and neither do I'm the mastermind!" Shirogane-san pugnacious cried at Ouma, "Ask Iruma and Shinguji! I were with them in the dining hall the whole time that incident occured!"

"Yeah, that plain sicko was with us during the murder." Iruma agreed to the Ultimate cosplayer's statement.

"Hmmm... Although you did leave us to go the restroom. Correct?" Shinguji-kun was looking expectedly back at Iruma for confirmation.

"She did go to the bathroom like the freak said."

"Aha! I smell something's fishy in here~" The boy in white's voice have gave in in a teasing party.

"How about she disguised herself to someone else and when off to kill Amami without everyone knowing? Then erased herself out those picture. Y'know, since she's the mastermind~"

"No! You're wrong! I've already investigated about that! She can't cosplay to somebody that is non-fictional dual to her allergic called cos-pox." The Ultimate Pianist stated.

"Ooooh that's a bummer!" His eyes went to spaces again before fixing his gaze back to Shirogane-san.

"Say for yourself you degenerate! Do you even have an alibi to begin with?" Asked Chabashira. Already pulling her smirk.

"I was wandering in the school's buildings. Asleast three or four of you have seen me passing by!" Ouma responded to her with a confident smirk on his face.

"I saw him passing by the door of the gym." Momota-kun informed.

"Gonta catched glimpse of Ouma-kun running through the garden." Gokuhara-kun added.

"The kitchen. I saw him chucking down a bottle of grape Panta by one minute. I've got to say, It's pretty impressive." Tojo-san huffed in amusement.

"Hah! Mom is proud of me! Did you see that?" Ouma is definetly prouded of himself.

"No fair! How did that degenerate gets compliment from Tojo-san from just chucking down a grape Panta?!" Chabashira cried.

"..." Tojo closed her eyes and remained silence.

"Hahahaha! You disappointment!" The smaller boy let out a full belly laugh. Tearing his eyes out.

"Hu-huhhhhh..." Is all the aikido master said.

"Oh no, don't let that take you down! Atua said that he's proud of everyone! Include you! Angie can be sure of that!" Yonaga made an effort to cheer Chabashira up.

"Being prouded by a degenerate male isn't much better Yonaga-san." Look like it didn't work.

"Awww, but Atua is not a degenerate! He's not even a men either!"

"Then why did you address them as a 'he' you fucker?!" Iruma is back on the line.

"Everyone! We have a case to solve! Please get back to the main topic!" Kaede desperately try to get everyone back on track.

"Ouma-kun is already have alibis because we also ran into him at the library door before we found Amami's body." She pointed her finger at Shuichi's direction then Momota's and Chabashira's as she speaks.

"See? My alibi is strong. I couldn't have been the culprit!" Confident fill his voice as he speaks.

Everyone's suspicious started to change from Gokuhara, to Momota and then Shuichi.

He didn't utter a word when everyone had their suspicious on him. Kaede were trying to protest everyone's doubt on him even if she had to lie.

"He didn't even say a word to protect his weak ass! He clearly was the culprit you stupid no-tits virgin!" Iruma spat.

"Hey! That insult just now made no sense!" Offended, Kaede yelled back.

_Iruma's right. I wasn't strong enough to stand for myself, to stop them. To stop her..._

"Shuichi? Hey, Shuichi. I know you're afraid of telling the truth and that's ok but you have to speak for yourself. We need you do that to save yourself." Kaede spoke.

_No no no I can't! I'm weak and terrible! And all I do is hurt people by telling them truths they don't deserve!_

"Piano freak is right! We could get the wrong blackened then you could fucking kill all of us, Pooichi!" He didn't need to say It was Iruma's voice.

Shuichi remained silence.

"Saihara-chan, If you don't do that all of us would die! I have people who would be sad if I die, y'know." Ouma groaned.

"...I-I-" His voice shook, ashamed.

"Juuuuust kidding! Nobody would be sad if I die, silly!" The supreme leader gave him one of his mischievous smile.

_Wait, what did he just say? That's not a normal thing to say? But...This is Ouma. It could be his lie...Why would he be lying about this?_

"Hu-huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Nee-hee-hee! Atleast you start talking now! Naive Saihara-chan, fall into my trap like that repeatedly then you would have die the next time~"

"Hey! Quit talking like that, Ouma! You're scaring Saihara!" Momota-kun marked.

"You're not my boss! No one tell the supreme leader what to do!" Ouma declaired.

"I don't have time for this." Hoshi is pretty much annoyed right now.

"Okay everyone! Saihara here started to talk again so Atua could know if he was the culprit. And he said Saihara wasn't the culprit!" Yonaga chirped.

"Kukukuku, believing about things like that is so...human. Such beautiful art I rarely see nowaday~" Shinguji spoke under his mask.

"Shut the hell up! You fuckers are distracting me from the case by wasting my golden brain on nonsense!" The inventor bickered.

"Shuichi. You need to tell us the truth. I know It's not an easy thing to do but please remember that I'm here for you. We're all here for you." It's Kaede's voice.

_But you might won't be here again if I-_

"Please Shuichi. I know you know who the culprit is. That's why you kept silence and didn't want to talk, right? It's ok. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

_...S-she couldn't be saying-_

"I believe in you so you have to believe in you too." The pianist smiled. A sad kind of smile.

_I-I can't do this! No... I have to! This is for Kaede!_

The girl's words triggered something inside of him. The urge to review the truth. He has determined to expose the culprit.

He looked at Kaede who's still smiling and told everything he know then expose Kaede.

Every evidents now leaded to Kaede. Kaede, she's the one who killed Amami-kun.

Kaede smiled at him. He felt so guilty.

Ouma was sweating bullets when we about to start the voting.

"Wait! I just have another idea coming up!" Ouma almost yelled.

"What now, Ouma?" Harukawa grunted.

"What if Shirogane-chan go to the bathroom and there was a secret door like a back door lead to the mastermind's room? Just like the hidden door behind that bookcase!"

"Ouma, we already had enough of this." Momota groaned, frustirated.

"Hey! If you guys get the wrong blackened, not only you die! I die too!" Ouma seemed irritated?

"Ouma-kun, It's ok. I've already admitted it. I killed Amami-kun and no one else is." Her voice shook as she shot Ouma another brave smile.

"And? That's not even a big deal! Anyone could say they're the culprit! I can do it too!"

"Ouma..." Shuichi didn't know what to say in this situation. All he could think now is his friend's about to die infront of him and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ouma might have a point but It's still a possibility. Right now, all evidents are poiting at Kaede. There just no otherway to end this.

"I, Kokichi Ouma are the one who smashed Rantaro Amami's head with a shot put ball!" He gave a wide smile as his voice ringed through the room.

"STOP! That's enough!" The Ultimate pianist cried, "I don't want to make any of you upset if I die. I'm a terrible person! I-I killed an innocent person! I started the killing game!" She began to sob.

"No. You're not!" Shuichi's voice broke, "You're an amzing friend! You just wanted to stop the mastermind."

"Yeah! If you didn't did what you did, all of us could've died because of the time limit!" Momota added.

"You're our hero!" Chabashira spoke then everyone agreed. Except for Ouma who had a blank face on. That's expression looked foreign on him.

"Ouma-kun, I know you don't want to believe that Kaede was the culprit but It's the truth. It's really hurt me to say it but..." The detective closed his eyes, "All we could do is to accept it." He breathed out.

He kept that expression untill...

"Buahhahahaha! Oh my god! You guys really fall for that act? Did you-" More laughing "Did you -ahaha- you really think that I would be upset over her death?!"

"...Wh-what?!" This couldn't be just an act, right?

"Hahahaha! This is fucking hilarious! You're so dumb! Why would I care about her?!" He laughed until there are tears in his eyes.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

"Mannnn. Too bad I couldn't convince you to the wrong one. It would have been interesting if all of you die~" He smirked while wiping out the tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't understand. You could have died if you do that too!" Shuichi desperatedly tried to unpuzzled it.

"Sooooo?"

"I..." Shuichi lost his words.

But he **can't** be that good at acting! Right?!

"Ugh, just forget it. There's no use trying to talk to him." Harumaki spat. Murder in her eyes.

"Why you-!" Momota spoke, rage filling his voice.

"Forget that fucking rat! What a waste of time!" It's Iruma's turn to groan.

"Yeah, yeah. Monokuma. Start the voting." The lying boy demanded.

"Riiiiighty then!" Monokuma's voice sang.

"Hey, Shuichi? Promise me you will save them out of here for me?" Kaede shot him a expected look.

His heart broked, "...I promised."

She gave him the brightest smile ever. Full of confident and everything he could never have.

Tears's his eyes as he closed it when Kaede was being draged by Monokuma to her execution.

============================================

_No no no! This can't be! They've got the wrong one!_

_Oh hey! You're back, voice!_

_Of course! How can I be silence if a scene like this happened before us??!_

_Welp! I tried._

_How. Can. You. Be. So. Calm?!_

_Hmmm, maybe because we're still alive? Kaede is now Kaedead not us._

_That pun was terrible!_

_Eh, whatever. We're watching her execution anyway._

Kokichi's breath quicken during Akamatsu's execution but he hided it successfully.

He had his shaking hands behind his neck to make a relaxed posture despite during an execution. His hands being covered by his hair. Trying to keep the act.

Amami had a pained expression as he flied to the hanging Akamatsu.

Nagito remained near the supreme leader where he had been since the leader step into the room.

Kokichi would see her ghost form soon.

The execution ended by spine covered piano keyboard's cover droped over Akamatsu's hanged body.

Then there was Akamatsu again. White and floating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Kaede D:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly conversation between Rantaro and Kaede.  
> Ouma couldn't say much because there're people's near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delayed :"0  
> I've been so busy lately with art commissions and requests. I do both tradition and digital art commission but most of my customers want tradition commission so It's take more time for me to ride a bicycle to a post station.  
> Plus, I've been so busy in extra classes and everyday exams. Bonus, the upcoming big test of the semester.  
> I've been so caught up in works and only have 4 hours sleep a day.  
> Which resulted me ending up in a hospital bed 'cause I passed out at a late night extra class.  
> My mom left me someday off so now I could update new chapter for y'all (although It's short af). Hooray :D  
> I've been rambling in this whole note lmao. Ignore me :p

Kaede felt so light like she was weightless. She then remembered her earlier execution and her murdering Amami. **_She killed him._**

Kaede was dead and she knew she deserved it. With her guilt she knew she wouldn't be on heaven.

She dreaded the possibility that Amami might be waiting for her instead of just left. The blond girl would apologized to Amami for what she did if she wasn't so afraid to look at him again, the boy she killed brutally.

"Akamatsu-san?" With her eyes closed, Kaede knew whose voice it was. The pianist took in a deep breath like when she was alive, collected herself then opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't ready to meet his eyes again but she need to be sorry for her failed attempt to stop the mastermind. She couldn't protect anyone and ended up killing an innocent person.

"...A-Amami-kun..." She breathed out when she met the green haired boy's gaze. Infront of her appeared to be a pale floating Amami along with a look of...sorrow?

"I-I'm so so so sorry." Kaede blurted out as tears gathering up her eyes. Oh god. It's all her fault he's dead.

"No, Akamatsu... It's not your-"

"I k-killed you, Amami-kun... I-I failed to stop the mastermind then you ended up to be the one who took the consequence. I-I don't know how could I ask for such forgiveness from you.. I-If you can't forgive me then that's fine, I-I understand that..." Her sob got more roughly and the ghost stood infront of her grimaced.

"Akamatsu-san. It's really not your fault. I'm not mad at you. Listen--" Amami tried to speak through her loud sobbing. Hands grabbed at the girl's shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

"How is it _**NOT**_ my fault?!" She was shaking more violently. Amami's grip tighter. "I _killed_ you! You must be mad at me! Don't try to comfort me, I-I did it! I'm a murderer!" She cried out desperately, tried to seek for any more reaction from him and hope for the one she has anguishly asked for.

Contradict to her expectation, the floating boy just frowned. "You didn't kill me, Akamatsu. Shirogane did it." His eyes flicked to crowd of students below them for a second then returned to her gaze. "T-they've got the wrong blackened...I'm so sorry."

"S-Shirogane-san?" Kaede was visibly confused. She wished she knew why Amami would say this. If Shirogane was actually the culprit, wouldn't all of them be dead by now?

Unless...

"Shirogane is the mastermind." He's glanced at Shirogane, rage filled his voice but slightly. Kaede thought it's because of his lack of strong emotion that made him look suspicious. She knew she shouldn't doubt friends but she did. Look where it have gotten her.

"B-but... about the rules?" Kaede still couldn't fully understand how could Shirogane did that without conflicting the rules.

"Shirogane broke the rules then frame you for something you didn't do. She's thinks she's the mastermind so she could do whatever she wants. That maniac."

.

.

So she played dirty.

"Akamatsu-san, I'm so sorry they've got the wrong culprit." Frustrated, Amami sighed deeply.

...Wait...No, there was one person who've got the right culprit. And everyone mistakenly brushed him off.

Kaede widened her eyes as to realizing something important. "Ouma! He'd got the right culprit! I-I shouldn't- we shouldn't have ignored him when he was trying to expose her!" Was it why he look so upset when she was being pointed out? Gosh! She was an idiot for shrugging him off. How could she be so stupid?!

"Yes. He knew. But he hasn't got enough evidents..." Amami's eyes flicked to the side and Kaede followed his eyes to see everyone else were surrounded Shuichi. He's looked like he has been punched...Who dare punched her friend?! She was in a mix of worry and anger then she spotted Ouma. He was grinning... at her?

"H-huh?" This day was even more confusing for Kaede when the ghost next to her smiled as he waved at Ouma.

 _He has been seeing ghosts this whole time oh my god! That would explain why he o_ _ften losing his gaze when holding a conversation!_

"H-how could you see us?" She floated lower to be at Ouma's level.

Ouma haven't got any word out as he smile and shrugged.

Amami followed her down. Ouma gave him another of his famous grin. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. He couldn't speak with us normally if there's somebody else's there. He has to hide this for safety, y'know?" He smiled back at the small leader.

"I can be sure he wouldn't want to be removed absurdly by the mastermind like me." He nodded at Shirogane near by as he speak. Shirogane was staring warily at the Ultimate supreme leader. "Talking to us right now probably wouldn't a smart move since she was already so wary to Ouma-kun after all that near exposing scene."

"What do you mean by saying she removed you absurdly? Breaking the rules seems to be a big matter but she broke it and killed you." The blonde couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh. It's because of my survivor's perk."

"Your... what?"

"My survivor's perk. I'm the Ultimate survivor." Ironically, he was the one who died first this killing game. "My talent got me a clue to stop the killing game in my Monopad. I got my talent from surviving the earlier killing game that I didn't remember participated. That's what 'me' have said in a video the Monopad showed me." The dead green haired boy explained. "Figured that would be a disadvantage to her. Maybe that's why she decided to kill me."

"Oh..." Was all she let out. Kaede didn't know what to said next.

Everyone started to walk out of the trial ground and off to the elevator. Ouma beamed at Kaede and Amami before he began to walk along with the others.

The pianist flew next to Shuichi's side as he walked to the elevator. Hand holding the side of his face. Kaede was worry about her best friend, she wished she could be there for him. More solid than now of course.

Kaede looked daggers to the Ultimate cosplayer. She thought she couldn't stop the killing game now that she's dead. But seemed like they've already got an advantage on their side.

Kaede's eyes flicked to Ouma direction.

The supreme leader beamed at her then returned to listen to what Amami-kun was saying.

She knew they can do it! She just need to keep her hope up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overworking yourself is not good.  
> Take that advice from a experienced friend :)  
> Nah, I would go back to work because because we still have upcoming tests.  
> I might be not updating weekly but I'll try best to update as soon as possible.  
> Love UwU


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Panic attack warning !  
> I'm writing it since It's my last day off from school so take this if I won't be updating soon.  
> 2 chapters in 1 week? Y E S

Kokichi would be lying if he said he was doing perfectly fine after that execution. Seeing Akamatsu - the leader of the group was now dead and was flying around him didn't make him feel any better. But then again, he was a liar. It's not a very big deal.

Nagito instantly left right before Kaede leaves her body. He didn't gave a warning when he suddenly disappeared into air. That guy was even more mysterious than Amami was. Where did he went all day?

Amami and the peculiar ghost had been chatting with each other about something Kokichi didn't quite catch when he was lost in the debate about Saihara wasn't the culprit. Probably some introducing or random things. Maybe nothing important so the leader let it slide.

The now dead pianist was hovering at the detective's side as all of them went for the elevator. Amami hanged around Kokichi talking about random things he didn't care but got bored anyway.

"Hey Kich, are you alright? You seem upset." The green ultimate survivor spoke as Kokichi blinked at the statement. Kokichi was sure he didn't let any unhappy emotion slip when Amami was saying that. Why did he ask that? Kokichi wondered.

_He can reads through you. Impressive._

_Nah, he just mistakenly guessing. I'm not upset! Like at all! And what with that nickname anyway?_

The short purple haired boy raised his eyebrown at the nickname. "Kich?" His voice wasn't loud enough for anybody to catch and he was standing at the corner of the elevator. If someone did hear him, they would ignore it.

"Ah yeah, It's a nickname I gave you. Do you like it?" Amami relaxed his body as he was floating horizontal.

Kokichi huffed in amusement. He would accept the nickname then give the avocado a more sinister nickname later. "Ran-chan" wasn't so sinister but he couldn't think of anything better at the moment.

"I'll call it a yes. But seriously, are you ok?" Rantaro slipped his face infront of Kokichi in look more properly at his expression. Maybe trying to read him.

"Hmmm, why wouldn't I, Ran-chan?" Kokichi whispered back. No one near were looking so he wouldn't be overheard.

The survivor laughed at his newly nickname then straighten his posture, "You probably didn't know I was good at reading people. Havin' 12 sisters and all..." Rantaro's eyes flickered. Oh right, he can't meet his sisters again now. "I can tell if you're unhappy about something." The Ultimate people reader continued.

"Well your skill had gotten down process or something because I'm feeling spectacular at the moment." The Ultimate leader brushed it off. Hoping that Rantaro wasn't a too dertermined pursuser.

"Y'know, I have a sister who was lying a lot too but not as much as you. I've learned a trick to know if someone was lying." _God damn it._ If Rantaro wasn't dead by now, he would have out Kokichi to the others without breaking a sweat. Kokichi knew he shouldn't feel relieve when someone had died but he couldn't help but seeing himself lucky right now.

"Oh nooo, am I being interrogate?" Kokichi grinned, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. It was disturbing to have someone who could read through your lies so god damn easily. Such no fun.

He saw Saihara was quickly shoot his eyes away from him the moment Kokichi spotted him. He heard what Kokichi was saying this whole time? Poor Saihara, probably confused because Kokichi was literally talking with nothing more but thin air. He should wait when he finally back to his room to take a more properly conversation.

Rantaro seemed to notice this too so he kept his mouth shut and waited for when Kokichi went back to his room.

_____________________________________________________

Kokichi finally made his way to his room. He slided through the door then shut it firmly.

Rantaro looked like he about to say something but the smaller boy beated him to it.

"What did you and Nagito talk about?" Kokichi tried to distract the avocado.

"Hmm, nothing much. But that's not important." The look of seriousness came back on Rantaro as he spoke the last sentence. "You can't deflect somebody who's already have 12 sisters, Kich. Please tell me what's wrong. Lying is not helping you in this situation."

Kokichi mentally groaned. He need to work himself out of this conversation.

"Ran-chan are worrying about me? How sweet~" The purple haired boy kept the playfulness in his voice obvious enough. "But I feeling perfectly fiiiineee. Even if I do, why would I tell you?" He continued, keeping up like this is taxing, he has to finish this up fast.

The mysterious ghost's frown deepen. "Kich, I--"

"Worrying about me like this is cute and all but It was getting annoying, y'know?" Kokichi abruptly cut the ghost off. No more nonsense stuffs. He made a yawn motion and putted on his act. "Wellllll, I'm sure gettin' sleeeeepy right now. Hush! No more talking so I could sleep!" He lay down on his bed, pull on his blanked over his head to cover his face from Rantaro. Shooing him like this should work.

The now dead Ultimate survivor let out a sigh before doing what Kokichi assumed was leaving. He finally left Kokichi alone with his bed.

He peeked up from his blanked to see no one was there then kicked off his blanked as he shoot up from his bed. He had work to do.

________________________________________________

After spending like an hour trying to bring the white broad that he had founded in the warehouse to his room. Avoiding everyone, including Rantaro of course. It's no surprising difficult for him to pull the big ass broad on the stair with the kind of body he has.

He settled the broad down at a corner of his room and started to pinned captured images of the students in this killing game. Kokichi didn't have time to wonder why would there be those images in the warehouse, he had just graped it then quickly stacked it in a bag he carried with him along with some color markers, some pins, a notebook, a lot of papers and blueprint papers, crayons, pens and pecils.

He took out a red marker from his bag then dragged it to the broad to start drawing down some note on the last case.

_You should pin Shirogane separately from the other students. She's the mastermind afterall._

The small boy obeyed the voice and do so. Shirogane Tsumugi out from the group. Look better now.

He pulled his bag to the bed with him. Opened it to get what he need for drawing and taking notes. He didn't need to sleep now. It's not like he could sleep anyway, there wouldn't any different from yesterday if he try again. Why not make it useful instead of wasting times on trying to get some rest?

He took a pen then write in the notebook.

**Shirogane killed Amami Rantaro with a shot put ball then framed Akamatsu Kaede.**

**Akamatsu got executed. Shirogane was the culprit and the mastermind of this game.**

**The killing game had started.**

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Kokichi woke up in a pile of drawings. It's 4 in the morning. The morning announcement haven't ringed yet.

He then saw a pad on his small desk in the middle of the room. He figured It were the bears doing. Probably a motive.

**This is a motive video about the outside world or some one important to Ouma Kokichi.**

**Puhuhuhu, you brats better start killing after this video or else I'll use another motive and I'm sure you rascals wouldn't be happy about it!**

Kokichi blinked when he saw a picture of him with other 9 people wearing the same like white straight jacket, a checkered bandana but all of them had a mask on there faces while Kokichi's mask was pulled out half of his face. Kokichi was wearing a dark cape with what he assumed was a leader hat.

His mind clicked then he remembered those people. They were his organization, his friends, his family, those who he loved so much. But why did he suddenly remember those people if they were so important? It's like having something shoving into your head. He shouldn't believes in any motive the bears give him. It could be all a fraud.

His mind was saying otherwise when he was looking at those people. Those guys were so oddly endear to him. He felt like he couldn't lose them like they were all he's got left.

The next image gave him the weird urge when it present the all 9 members of DICE were behind the prison bars.

He need to get out here. Now! Go save them out of it! You're their leader! Your family are in danger, you're the only one who could save them. They must be suffering in jail, he has to go get them out as soon as possible. Save them. Help them. _**They need you. SAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEM--**_

He found It's harder to breath as those thought won't let go. Louder and louder and louder. His vision blured from the lack of air as he tried to suck in as much as he can. He was shaking violently. Anxiety and paranoid made its ways to his mind. _**What if they loose hope in me and forget me like all the others has?**_

Wait, what's others? He couldn't held this thought long when It's slipped out during his struggling to breath. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out... He coughed roughly and fighting to stay conscious. It wasn't his first time having a panic attack, he wasn't supposed to take this long to calm down.

_Calm down! You need to keep it together! Sucking into their tricks wouldn't get us anywhere! Snap out of it. You wouldn't save anyone if you fall into their trap! BREATH!_

That's right! He need to stay calm. _**Failure.**_ To work on a plan to get out of here! _**You couldn't stop the mastermind.**_ He need air. **_Stupid_**. Breath in, _**Weak**_ ,breath out, breath in, breath out...

Kokichi slowly gained back the control of his breathing as the thought died out eventually. He used the table to steady his shaking hands. Built back up his familiar posture. He flopped onto his bed. It's till at 4:30. He'll need sometime to steady himself before he went back to their group.

==============================================================

Ryoma walked into the dining hall to meet everyone there. He glared at Harukawa as she entered the room.

He had the girl's motive this morning and found out she was actually an Ultimate assassin.

What made him glared at her like that is her video showed some of her murders. And there was his family murder.

She was hired by the mafia to kill his family.

After all, he was already in a killing game. What did matter if he want to take revenge for his family.

_**Just like what he did with the mafias.** _


	8. Happy birthday Ouma!

I'm sorry It's Kokichi's birthday I and still there haven't a word be written. I only have this fanart I made for him in his birthday ;;;;

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CBr0W5Qg9WV/>

here it is

I don't use Ig much but I do use other social media. I'm not here to prompt my social accounts so go for my Ig instead

sorry I don't how to insert image in here ;w; This site is so unfamiliar to me

I'm so sorry birthday boyyy ỌwO


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally come back after disappearing for 3 months. I'm really sorry for that.
> 
> Things came and I totally forgot about this:(
> 
> But I passed the final exam with a really high mark and got into the famous highschool I wanted hooray :D
> 
> I'll try to continue the schedule of this fic. Some week might missing a chapter sorry:(
> 
> And I've changed my writing style a bit if you can notice it.

Everyone was already at the dining room when Kokichi walks in. He wouldn't be surprised when they've been arguing about the motive videos before he walks in. What he didn't know is that their motive videos actually got switched and maybe he's the only one who got his own video. But who knew? Some students could be lying and say theirs got switched too. The best way Kokichi could think of is everyone can gather all of the videos and watch them all together so they could watch out for the ones that have the high possibly to kill. The other way is to destroy all of those videos.

"Ouma! It's not the time for playing around! Stop trying to get everyone to watch their motives!" Yumeno annoyed shouted from the other side of the table.

"I'm not playing around. Yumeno-chan here probably still haven't get what I was saying! Trust me, I just want to help~" Why did he put that teasing voice at the end of the sentence?? _Stupid habits are gonna kill me someday._

"Oh puh-leeasse, like we can fucking trust what came out of your dirty mouth." Iruma spat.

"But you can totally trust me on this one! It's not like I could get a coin everytime I fooled y'all. I wish that could be happening tho."

Kaede does a mixture of confusion and frustration reaction at the small leader from the side of Saihara.

"What are you doing???" Kaede whisper-shouted at him. What's the point of whispering when she's already dead? It's not like everyone could hear her or she could get any respond from him.

"You know you don't need to whisper, right?" Kokichi hasn't noticed Rantaro was hanging above him the wholetime.

"I know that Rantaro." Kaede gave a small sigh. "It's just that I'm happy that we could be helpful even when we're dead because there's one person who can see us - No offense Kokichi - but why did it have to be you?" _Not surprised Kaede would say that._

"What do you mean by that?" Rantaro crosses his arm, his eyebrown quirks up a bit as he's questioned the dead pianist.

"He obviously isn't cooperating! Watching their own motive videos would likely cause more murders!"

"No no, I get what he meant by that. The idea is to help them watch out for the suspicious ones and keep an eye on them." Avocado man opposed.

"Friends shouldn't be suspicious on each other! We should be cooperating and believe in each other so we can overcome this together! Being incredulous to everybody wouldn't help lessen the murders!!" 

"Believe in everyone then you could get yourself killed, Kaede. The killing game have already started. Also, aren't you the one who had stopped believing in Saihara deduction then set up a murder yourself?" The Ultimate pianist flinched.

"I- I'm so sor-" , "Sorry isn't helping at this time, Kaede. Trusting won't get you anywhere. Think of a better plan instead." Kokichi hasn't seen Rantaro this serious before.

"...You're right. I'm so sorry Kokichi, for doubting you-"

"Why would watching our own motive videos could help-" Momota's voice was loud and annoying.

"There! He's looking at the fucking wall again!" The inventor's voice cut in Momota's words.

"Hey! What the heck Ouma??? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Ugh. Even the ghosts are more interesting to talk than you." It's not a lie.

"Huh?" Confusion Momota then the reflect of that reaction is on everyone's face.

"Can't you see? I can see ghosts and talk to them too~ It's real ghosts, Momota-chan~" Ofcourse everyone would think it's a lie. Who wouldn't anyway?

"G-G-GH-GHOSTS?!! WHAT THE HECK??!!!" Astronaut's screech was hilarious. He's afraid of ghosts? A ghost?

It's so funny to look at the purple man blushing, Kokichi laughed.

"Ahahahahaha Momota-chan is scared of a little ghost? Not so mighty as you said~"

"OMG you're scared of a fucking ghost?! This is fucking hilarious!"

"B-but g-ghost no real r-right? Gonta not sure about that."

"Y-Yeah! G-Ghosts are not real! Stop bullshitting us Ouma!" Momota was cleary embarassed.

"Nonsense! If ghosts aren't real then how can Atua be real?"

"Stop it Yonaga! Atua is not real!!" Came the astronaut again.

"Angie sure he's real! Look! Atua's right next to you and he's not very happy~" Dark skinned finger pointed at the right of Momota's side making him jumps to the left.

Momota stepped out of the table then walks away. "No way I'm staying here with your nonsense!!! I had enough of it!" He finally reaches the dinning room's door then got out. Leaving their creepy conversation.

=================================================================================

**Sorryyyyy. This was cut short. I had to post this then continue it's later. It's a WIP!!!**

**But don't worry. There will be next chapter very soon to continue this unfinished part!!!**


End file.
